


Welcome Home.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Bottom Robert Sugden, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: What happen after Aaron and Robert got back together and walked away from Keepers Cottage hand and hand.





	Welcome Home.

They walked hand in hand down the street of Emmerdale, the cold breeze passing by, Making Aaron move closer and Robert wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Kissing right below his earlobe, making Aaron moan a bit. Robert looked over and saw the driveway of the Mill, holds in a breath and looks at Aaron; who licked his lips and pulled him down the driveway, “you uh… wanna come in?” Robert nodded slowly, “yeah.” 

 

     Aaron had unlocked the door and walked them in, turning on the light. “Liv is sleeping and you know, she sleeps like the dead.” Robert was looking around, feeling like a stranger in what was suppose to be their home.  “Robert?” Looks back at Aaron; who was staring at him, his lips in a fine line; his face tearstained and sighs, “I’m here.” says softly. “Wanna a brew or?” Robert sighed, “no uh..that’s fine.” 

 

   Nods and walks over, slips his hands in Roberts jacket, helping him take it off and Robert does the same to Aarons jacket; Robert leans down and kisses Aaron softly, cupping his check and hears Aaron moan against his lips. Robert hits the couch with the back of his knees and Aaron pushes him back and he pulls Aaron on top of him; Aaron deepens the kiss and has his hands explore and touch all over Roberts body, slipping his hands under his shirt and runs his hands over his nipples, making Robert moan against his lips. 

 

   Robert reached down and undid his belt then unbutton them; unzipped them and slipped his hand in, feeling his growing bulge. Starts palming him through his boxers. Aaron groaned and grind against his hand, “Robert..” Moans against his lips. “Want you.” Pulls away to catch his breath, “bedroom.” 

 

   Aaron and Robert walked into the bedroom, stumbling over their shoes as they kicked them off, Aaron han started on Roberts belt as Robert kissed and bite his neck. “Oh fuck Rob.” smiles and takes off his Jumper, throwing it on the floor as Aaron kicked the door closed. Robert reached over and grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it up and Aaron lifted his hands up and Robert took it off and threw it to the side, Aaron had held his breath. He had been shirtless in front of Robert a million times but now, after all they had been threw; it was like the first time again; being worried that Robert would judge him, change his mind and leave.

 

    Aaron held his breath and looked at his hands, tears welling up in his eyes. “Hey, look at me.” says softly, Aaron looked up and looked into Roberts eyes, “you don’t have to hide Aaron, not from me,” Reaches out and traces over the healed scars. “I’m not going anywhere, these scars… they show how strong you are and how amazing you are.” Aaron sniffed and sighed, “shut up.” trying to lighten the mood, Robert smiled and leaned down, kissed his chest. Aaron wiped some tears that feel and closed his eyes; focusing on Robert and his kisses. 

 

     “Robert.” Looks up at him and Aaron lend in; kissed him deeply, Robert moves toward the bed, pulls Aaron down with him. Not breaking the kiss; Robert on top of Aaron, Aaron between his hips and moans; “I want you..inside me” says between the kisses, Aaron pulls away and looks up at him. “Okay.” Robert gets off of him and Aaron gets off the bed as Robert moves more up on the bed; helps Robert take off his pants; leaving on his boxers.  

 

     Aaron starts taking off his pants, tripping a bit. “Fuck.” Robert starts laughing and crawls down the bed. “Want some help?” Aaron looks at him, groaning a bit as Robert helps him pull down his pants and takes them off, Robert pulls Aaron down on him and kisses him deeply. Aaron has Robert lay down; him laying on top of him. Between his legs and grinds against his cock. “hmmm...Aaron.” Aaron smiled and takes off his boxers and Roberts as well. “You sure you want me to top?” bites his lip. 

 

    “Of course i do, I miss you being inside me.” Aaron smiles and starts stroking Roberts cock, using the precum as lube and Robert moans and throws his head back. “Oh fuck.” Smiles and moves his hand away, crawls down his body and in between Roberts thighs and wraps his lips around his tip, starts sucking his tip while stroking him. “Oh fuck...Aaron.” Grips his hair and bucks his hips to his mouth and hand. “Fuck, miss your mouth on me.” Aaron takes his further in his mouth, groans against his cock, sending a vibrating chill threw Robert.  

 

     Aaron started hollowing out his checks, moves his hand down to Roberts balls and starts messaging them, making Robert grab a pillow and moan into it, so he doesn’t wake up Liv. Moves it away, “need you inside me, now.” Aaron pulled away with a pop, looks up at Robert, whos looking down at him and reaches down, wipes his thumb over Aarons bottom lip that has dril and precum on it, “so fucking hot.” Aaron climbs up Roberts body and slammed their lips together.   

 

    Aaron pulled away and grabbed a condom and lube, “you sure you want me to top?” Robert looked up at him and nodded, “yes.” Aaron nodded and poured lube on his fingers and lifted Roberts legs up, so they were up resting on Aaron's shoulders. “Ready?” “yes.” Aaron pushed a finger inside of Robert who moaned and hissed a bit. “You okay?” Robert open his eyes and looked at him, “yeah just...its been awhile.” Aarons heart broke a bit. Here was Robert, his drop dead husband who could have any guy or girl but didn’t. The whole  time they were broken up; Robert didn’t sleep with anyone else while Aaron had slept with Alex. 

 

  “Oi, out of your head Mr Sugden and get inside me.” Looks down at Robert and leans down, kisses him softly while thrusting another finger inside of him. “Oh fuck.” moaned Robert against his lips. Aaron started sissoring him open, Robert closed his eyes and grinded himself against his fingers. “More.” Aaron smiles and slipped in another one, Robert moaned harder and started panting, “please, more fuck Aaron.” Aaron kissed down his neck and bit at his neck. “So good for me.” 

 

     “Want four fingers inside of you?” looks at Robert, who was a mess..moaning and grinding himself on Aaron's fingers. “Please..” bites his bottom lip, “please what Robert?” tugs his bottom lip and bites it again. “Inside me.” Aaron smiled and pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheet as Robert groaned and clenched around his fingers. Puts on the condom and smears lube on it. “You ready baby?” Robert looked at him, “yes, hurry the fuck up Mr Sugden.” Aaron smiled and moved Roberts legs so they are around his waist and positions himself by Roberts hole. “Oh fuck.” Robert groans and digs his heels into Aarons ass, “more.” moans a bit himself and pushes further into Robert; “oh fuck baby.. So tight around me; feels so good.” buries his face in his neck and groans, finally bottoms out. “Oh fuck Robert.” Robert groans and wiggles beneath him, “move, please move.” 

    Starts thrusting into him slowly and moans into his neck, “oh god, so tight around me, fuck not going to last.” Robert digs his heels into his ass and groans, closing his eyes. “Oh fuck faster please.” Aaron kisses right below his earlobe; “no I need this slow.” Robert opens his eyes and Aaron leans his forehead against his. “Aaron.” Robert digs his nails into his arm and kisses him softly. Aaron moaned and kissed him back, continuing to thrust into him slowly and continues to kiss him softly. 

 

    Robert moved his arms around Aarons neck and ran a hand thru his hair, continues to kiss him; slipping in his tongue; fighting for dominance with Aarons tongue as he continued to thrust into him. Robert then moaned louder, Aaron hitting his prostate. “Oh fuck.” Aaron groaned and continued to thrust into him, holds onto Roberts thighs. “Gonna..” Robert kisses his neck, “same here.” One finale thrust and Robert cums on Aaron and his stomach, Aaron cums in the condom and falls on Robert, catching his breath. 

 

   Robert kisses his head and squeezes his neck. “Fuck i missed you.” Aaron looks down at him and slowly pulls out; making Robert winces and pulls the condom off, throwing it away. Lays on his side, watches Robert move on his side, wincing a bit. “I’m okay.” wraps his arm around Aaron;who moves closer and brushes his nose against Roberts. 

 

  “I love you Mr Dingle.” Robert smiled and kisses him softly, Aaron kissing him back. “I love you too Mr Sugden.” Aaron smiled and moved closer; his head under Roberts chin, Robert wrapped his arms around him and then heard a small snore, kissed his head; closing his eyes finally feeling at home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and feedback is amazing:)


End file.
